The Power of Blood
by Shikiyamachi
Summary: The Winchesters were destined for tragedy along with their loved ones, but some high powers ignore the destiny of other dimensions and change them without a care. Under a new God, Sam and Dean Winchester control those who worked to control them, and as life continues, their family of two grows.


Updates will be rare, I admit.

This story was just something that came to mind when I started daydreaming about a Sam and Dean fiction where they are turned into a new kind of creature with Sam becoming the Alpha, and suddenly it evolved into this huge idea that I really want to write, but have little time to actually bring it out from my head and onto paper. So I would be happy to have anyone read it when I do manage to write. Just do not expect it to be completed.

As for the actual fiction, it will follow canon episodes, but I promise they will not be the same episodes with little modifications. I will create new cases, as well as skip some episodes from canon, and just briefly mention others. There will be non-canon characters of course, but I hope anyone reading this fiction will enjoy them (_if I get that far, at least_).

Keep in mind that because this is an AU, many characters will not be as they are in canon.

I thank everyone who decides to read this, especially since I try to avoid fiction pieces that have yet to be completed. I love endings too much to make a habit of reading incomplete stories.

**Warning:** This fiction piece will contain explicit sexual scenes (_if I ever get that far_). However, the more detailed scenes will be censored. The uncensored version can be found on AO3 under the same title.

* * *

I don't want to be saved  
But I wanna go down with you  
Together we will find a way to come back

I don't want to be saved  
But I wanna give into you  
Together we will find a way to come back  
**–**_Not Enough_, Lacuna Coil

_Screaming..._

_Begging..._

_Blood..._

"_Make It Stop!" _

Sam tightened his grip around Dean's wrists, fighting to keep his brother's arms away from harming himself even further. The loud sounds emitting from Dean's throat were deafening. He had to resist covering his ears, his desperation easing the unbearable urge. Sam could not allow what little strength he had left to fail, for his older brother's sake. The burning in his masticated wrist barely registered, even as purplish-red blood continued to seep from the wound and drip onto the red splatters soaking Dean's white tee.

Dean suddenly froze. Sam's relief was fleeting as his brother began choking. Panic rising, Sam turned Dean around to face him. His green eyes were glazed over in pain, tears steadily slipping down his pale cheeks. Without Sam's forceful grip, Dean brought his hands to his throat and began to claw at the skin.

Sam moved quickly, tackling his brother to the ground and taking hold of his wrists. He slammed them to the ground on each side of Dean's head. Dean struggled beneath Sam, hacking and failing to breathe properly. Sam shouted Dean's name, but the only response was a choked gasp. Blood leaked from the side of his mouth, distracting Sam's hold.

Dean threw Sam off to the side and began to crawl away while gouging his throat. Sam groaned and rolled onto his stomach, frustration plastered over his face. His brother was completely out of it, unaware of anything around him, wanting the agony from within gone. No matter how much Sam called out, Dean remained unresponsive.

Watching his older brother literally ripping himself apart was unbearable. Tears escaped from his tear ducts as Dean made an awful gagging sound before vomiting copious amounts of blood. His stained hands were now gripping his chest where his heart pounded. Sam heard Dean sobbing through the gags, barely able to choke out his plea.

_Make It Stop!_

There was nothing he could do. Dean would continue fighting him and killing himself at the same time. Trapped in hopelessness, the only thing Sam focused on was the gore decorating his and Dean's bodies. Blood covered his hands and sullied his clothing, Sam's wrist slowly bleeding over the ground. Dean's chest bled from multiple lacerations, his arms and throat scratched and torn. His lips and chin were thickly coated red, globs of blood dripping to the ground from Dean's open mouth.

Sam wanted so badly to crawl towards his brother, but he had no more strength left. His body was utterly exhausted, and a slow yet agonizing burn began to spread from his hands to his arms. He breathed out, "Dean... I'm here." His voice broke and the world blurred, tears filling his vision.

Dean stopped screaming then, an eerie silence engulfing the area. Sam blinked twice in time to see his brother reach out for a gun that had been tossed aside during the fight, the other hand never leaving his chest. A startling shriek and Dean's fingers finally seized the grip.

Sam felt his heart skip a beat as Dean brought the gun to his head, watery green eyes searching.

Their eyes met simultaneously. Dean shuddered before his lips spread into a pained grimace. Despite the blood filling his brother's mouth, Sam clearly heard Dean's response. _I'm sorry..._

The sound of discharge echoed in his ears.

"_DEAN_~!"


End file.
